Mediums and Shinobi
by PriscillaFlores
Summary: Shinobi are assigned mediums to live with, linked souls, the tread that binds them together. Kari will expirence this, with a boy none other then Tobi. This is kind of an alternate universe type story, hope you like!


This is a kind of alternate universe kind of story, hope its alright:)

R&R

* * *

"_Tobi, do you remember the first day we met? It's been so long...it hurts almost to think about it—do you remember though? All those years ago..."_

_-o-o-o-_

Phase I : Why they're here

It's actually not a simple question to answer or even ask. Let it be said straight, people in this world are no longer just humans, as God intended it to be, but actually mediums to beings who carry a massive amount of energy. Shinobi, is what we nicknamed them, in other countries they're called Lottatora, Soldaat, or Guerrero. For some reason many kids managed to get a hold of people with strength out of this world. Men and women who have massive power, yet they looked no different then the rest of us, well, alright some of the Shinobi look a little freaky, but overall they could blend in.

It happened about a 30 years ago, these people we nicknamed Shinobi came out of no where and said in order for them to live they need the soul of a regular human. Someone who doesn't have any sort of what they called "Chakra". It was all weird, but this is where my story starts.

It happened when I was 13, I remember walking to school and there was two boys fallowing me, I was suspicious, yes. But I tried to ignore them. "Hey baby." they called out a few times, "slow down for a bit."

I was a lady then, not that I'm not now, but I had a reputation of being the girl who was spoiled because the innocence I was able to sustain my who junior high career, it was a lovely year, with beautiful straight, long, brown hair, i was a girly-girl who put blush on my fair skin, but I only wished my eyes were greener, not the hazel green they were. Anyways, I raised my head and walked faster, bad idea though. I felt a strong hand grab my arm. "I said slow down." one of the tall boys asked.

"Let go!" I shouted and dropped my purse.

"Hey, hey, clam down." the other said.

"I said let go."

"Well you heard her, let go." the boy threw me down and laughed at me, both were.

"It's morning, but it's dark, luckily for us we're in an ally way." the boy said in a scary tone, i was 13, I was scared, really, really scared.

"Hey—hey what are you doing?" I asked backing away on the ground.

One of them began to unbutton his jeans, I screamed and tried to run away but was pulled from my hair. I was flipped over and the boy began to go on top of me, the other pulled out a phone. A hand went over my mouth as he began to pull my skirt down, I began to cry.

"What the hell?" one of the boys screamed, i opened my eyes and his phone seemed to be sliced perfectly from the top middle to the bottom. The boy got up and pulled his jeans up, I pulled my skirt up and tried to get away. He kicked me and I slammed against the wall, I held my stomach because the pain hurt so bad.

"Now thats no way to treat a girl." someone said, a boy, but none of us could see him.

-o-o-o-

"_This was the first time i met him, when I heard him, when he came it was as if all the worries I had, even if they had nothing to do with him, vanished, I was relived, I—I was happy."_

_-o-o-o-_

"Show yourself you coward!" one of them yelled.

"Alrighty then!" the boy said and appeared behind them.

"Hey—your—your a Shinobi!" one of the assaulter's said backing away, "who do you belong to?" he asked.

"Kari Flor, I don't think thats your name though, your boys." the boy said walking closer to them.

"Stay away! I'll call the police! Shinobi can't hurt us like any other people!"

"Yeah, but when they found out you tried to rape a child you'll be in for one yourself." he said rubbing the back of his head, "so either way your screwed."

"Shut up!"

"No can do buddy!" the boy appeared behind them and in a second they were on the ground, both weren't breathing, both weren't moving. He looked at me through an orange mask, his clothing was a bit weird and well, I guess i was a little shocked he was a Shinobi, I pictured them more muscular looking and showed they're face.

"Are you ok?" he asked me with my purse kneeling beside me.

I nodded yes, but still shocked. "yes..."

"You know I'm actually surprised I'm stuck with you, i though I'd at least get a tough boy, not a little girl."

"I'm not little!" I shouted at him.

He laughed, "yeah you are."

I couldn't help but feel pitiful, "thank you." I said, I couldn't think of anything else.

"Tobi's the name, don't worry, they're not dead, but we'll just let them stay here for a while for the rats to nibble on," he laughed, "back home i would kill them on the spot, but you know how mediums in their world are, it's strict here." he helped me get up.

-o-o-o-

"_I didn't go to school that day, we walked home, it was a quiet walk, but one I'm always going to remember. He pointed out everything that morning, from people, cars, to houses. It was the first time I walked and looked at my surroundings, the first time in my life."_

_-o-o-o-_

"Rule # 1." Tobi said, "Shinobi must always be within 10 feet, when not training, within their Mediums it a Shinobi is training a Medium must watch from a safe distance." he said pointing a finger to signify '# 1'. "Rule # 2 : A Shinobi can not use more Medium Spirit then they have, or the Medium will die, resulting in the Shinobi's death." I nodded, "our souls are linked now, so to hurt you would be hurting me." he put a third finger up, "Rule # 3 : A Medium must always be present in a Dojo." His hand was in my face, I was on a chair and i felt like a nine-year old. "Rule #--"

"Tobi..." I said looking down.

"Hm—yeah?"

"Get your hand out of my face!" I shouted at him.

"Oh-haha." he laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Rule # 4!" he put four fingers up an inch away from my face, "If you leave within 100 feet or a Shinobi, death is sure to come from the lose Shinobi who roam freely with no Medium." I grabbed his fingers.

"What did I just say!" I shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey." he snatched his hand back.

The whole reason there, to me, was that Shinobi were here was to earn their way back to their world, dead, or as strongest, as they said. In a Mediums life time, we would have to be at the side or our Shinobi so they could become stronger and be the last Shinobi standing.

When I finally went to school both Tobi and I found out it was not only me who got a shinobi, but one other. A boy I never spoke to, but a boy who was the smartest, strongest, and cutest in our 8th grade class.

"Aw, see i wanted a medium like that." Tobi said.

"Shut up!" I said stomping my foot on his.

We sat on a desk and I folded my arms angrily. "Is everything alight Ms. Flor?" I looked up to see it was none other then my teacher, Mrs. Ku, she "I see you have a Shinobi, nice to meet you, what is your name?"

"Tobi." Tobi said standing up bowing.

-o-o-o-

"_People liked Tobi, he was sweet, nice, I got a little more attention when i was at school because of him. Sometimes I would ignore everyone all together and only talk to Tobi though. We became fast friends, and i believed he would protect me after that one morning. I truly did."_

_-o-o-o-_

When Tobi and Mrs. Ku exchanged a few words, she walked away and Tobi sat down.

I glared at him and noticed the other Medium, Nagu Kaze.

"Hey, she's pretty." he whispered to me.

"Shut up!", I said and pulled him outside our class room.

"Hey, you should know no one would ever talk to me the way you are back home, you would be ki--"

"Shut up!" I said poking my head to peek inside the classroom.

'I'll _accidentally_ leave her alone so she could fight shinobi on her own if she talks to me like this more.' he thought in his mind.

I saw Nagu look away as I peeked. "What is it?" Tobi asked making a cupped fist over my ear.

"Who's that Shinobi?" I asked him.

"Thats a man called Kisame Hoshigaki, he's incredibly strong, but nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he stood up straight, "he fallowed my orders, back home I ruled an organization and he was someone I forced to join. I could take him out instantly if I wanted."

"Wow you seem confident."

"Well I was responsible for the fall of countless nations," I hit him on he back of his head because he said it so carelessly, he laughed rubbing the back of his head, "I could also sense other Shinobi, familiar ones."

"Who?" I asked wondering.

"Not sure, and I could care less, c'mon, lets ditch school today."

"But!" I was shocked, "we're already here!"

"Are you chicken?" he asked appearing behind me.

"N—no!"

"Then c'mon." he walked away, I fallowed him. And for some odd reason, a smile was on my face and it didn't fade, not for a long time.

-o-o-o-

"_Do you remember those times Tobi? Or is it only a teenage girls memory that'll never fade. Well...it's not that, no, I don't want them to fade, I can't, I wont. But my question to you Tobi is, if you forgot?"_

_-o-o-o-_

* * *

This is he end of chapter 1, I hope you don't get confused when you read it, lulz.:p

Hope U stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
